


Have A Seat

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Meet-Cute, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Adam and Shiro are both little shits.





	Have A Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disaster_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/gifts).



> For my dear friend Aiden for the Galtea Winter Exchange!

Shiro sighed and kicked his feet up onto the seat next to his, looking around at the other cadets as they all waited for class to begin. It was sadly obvious that the others didn’t want anything to do with him; whether it was because they were clique-ish pieces of shit or because they were intimidated by his raw skill was unclear. Not that he really minded. He was a bit of a lone wolf, after all. With the slow creeping of his disease hanging over him like a shadow, no one was all that eager to step up and befriend him. After all, he’d be a cripple who couldn’t fly in a few years so what was the use?

The sound of someone clearing their throat distracted Shiro from his strange mix of narcissism and self-pity. He looked up, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow when he saw the fellow cadet who was staring at him. He was cute, for sure. If it hadn’t been for the hot guy who lived across the street from Shiro before he came to the Galaxy Garrison, this would probably have been his gay awakening. So Shiro put on his best smile and purred out his greeting as best he could manage.

“Hello there, cutie. See something you like?”

The other teen’s eyebrows raised a bit, and one corner of his lips tugged into a smile. He looked Shiro over for a moment, something that the latter was quite pleased with. So there was hope for more happy gays than just him around here.

“That depends,” the teen started, “on if you mind getting your feet out of my chair, hotshot.”

Shiro laughed, his smile spreading. Oh, he definitely had a chance here. And he was fully prepared with an arsenal to help him hit the mark.

“How about I find you a new seat instead? I think my lap could work well.”

The other teen grinned and laughed, uncrossing his arms and setting a hand on his hip as he shook his head. He took another step towards Shiro, reaching across his legs to set a hand on Shiro’s desk. He leaned close, lowering his voice just a bit.

“I think I could take you up on that offer, but right now we should probably make sure we don’t get expelled. So I suggest you let me have my chair. For now, at least. I’ll definitely try your lap out later, though.”

Shiro gulped a bit, a blush spreading over his face. No one had ever taken him up on that offer. He took his feet out of the other’s seat, still looking up at him with starstruck awe. This was definitely someone different from his usual conquests. He watched the other back away and move over to his seat. Shiro bit his lip before opening his mouth again.

“So, what can I call you, or should I just stick to beautiful?”

The other laughed and raised an eyebrow, sliding a pair of reading glasses out of his pocket and popping them on as he replied. “‘Beautiful’ has a nice ring to it, but everyone else just knows me as Adam. But I think I’d let you call me  _ anything _ , handsome.”

Shiro felt his grin widen as their teacher entered, the student’s eyes trained on Adam. This was definitely going to to be an interesting friendship, if nothing else. “Takashi Shirogane. But please, call me Shiro.”


End file.
